


Danganronpa: Killing Sleepaway Camp

by PooliteBroom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PooliteBroom/pseuds/PooliteBroom
Summary: Welcome to a new killing game, featuring Monokuma as the headmaster of yet another group of 16 unlucky students!I hope to roll out new chapters somewhat monthly.





	Danganronpa: Killing Sleepaway Camp

“Come on, come on...”

 

I muttered aloud nervously to myself as I waited, staring into the white glow of my laptop. The sales report should’ve arrived by now. I glanced at the bottom right corner of the computer screen, which claimed the time was 3:41 PM. It’s only 3:41? I could’ve sworn that 3:40 was an entire hour ago...

I continued to frantically refreshing the page, as I had been doing for the past three hours; my left hand was practically glued to the Ctrl and R keys, while my right hand was rapidly pulling on my hoodie’s drawstrings as if I were trying to yank them loose. My left foot bounced more and more with each successive reload. Finally an unread email appeared, titled “Writers of the Future: Sales Report for _The Pocket Watch Case_.” My cursor immediately snapped over, but I paused before I opened it.

I read the email’s subject several times in my head. Now that it had finally arrived, thoughts of doubt began to surface.

What if it failed to sell any? What if all my time spent writing my submission was a waste? I took a deep breath, steeling myself for potential failure, and clicked the email: 

 

“CONGRATULATIONS, HIDEYO HONDA, YOUR NOVEL, _THE POCKET WATCH CASE_ , HAS SOLD OVER 500,000 COPIES”

 

Holy... half a million copies?! I exhaled in relief, then exited the email and returned to my inbox. A second unread email popped up after I closed out of the sales report. Already overloaded by the previous news, I almost fainted upon reading the second email’s sender:

 

“Hope’s Summit Academy”

____________________________________________________________________________ 

  

Come to think of it, I haven’t formally introduced myself yet. I guess it’s pretty ironic for a writer not to, although you probably saw my name already from earlier in this prologue. I’m Hideyo Honda, an ordinary high school student who writes stories in his free time. At least, that used to be the extent of my writing career.

A couple months ago, I saw an announcement for "Writers of the Future," a novice writer contest that promised to publish the first place winner’s submission. I saw a chance for the validation all creative types wish for, took said chance, and made it into first place. Then the events detailed above happened. 

Which brings us to today, with me standing in front of a door. It was the door to an architectural masterpiece that managed to one-up even the surrounding mansions of the elite.

Hope’s Summit Academy...

It’s a federally accredited school that scouts only the most talented students across the country to further develop their abilities. Those who graduate are said to be set for life, which seems like an exaggeration until you realize how many celebrities were once alumni here.

An amateur like myself would never dream he/she could make it in, but here I am, chosen to be the Ultimate Novelist.

Well, continuing to stand here isn’t going to accomplish anything. I tentatively placed my hand on the ornate door knob, and stepped into the academy. I expected to be taking a step towards a promising future, but instead I became well-acquainted with the floor. A searing pain made its presence known in my skull amidst the growing clarity of footstep sounds and my dimming vision. A sickening crack reverberated throughout the room and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading this fanfic! I've been wanting to design a killing game for quite a long time now, but haven't really gotten around to it due to inexperience in writing and life in general. So yeah, here's my first ever fanfic, and I would appreciate criticisms on my writing. Sorry about the sparsity, I promise that later chapters will be longer.


End file.
